


Folie à Deux

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [52]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Captivity, Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, POV Vina, Post-Episode: The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perhaps our interests are more aligned than I realized.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Prompt #507: [Eyes](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1889123.html).

After accepting the fact that defiance was met with punishment, the woman who called herself only Number One spent all of her time simply _looking_ at Vina.

“Stop it, will you? You’re like a robot. I can’t make sense of you.” Vina already dislikes this intruder—she could’ve lived out her life with the beautiful fantasy of Captain Pike at her side, but instead, the Talosians decided to take another woman to keep her company. Number One was even more headstrong than the Captain against their torture.

“We have that in common, then,” Number One says coolly, still staring at Vina. “I wish to see the real you, but they won’t allow it.” She frowns. “They have some affection for you. Pity.”

But Vina knows the real truth. “Our dreams and desires are different,” she says softly. She does not want this woman in all of her regal, buttoned-up beauty to see her true, monstrous form. The Talosians don’t know what to do with warring minds.

“I see,” Number One says, and is quiet for a moment. She then closes her eyes, and when she opens them again, Vina is greeted with a welcome change. Instead of the icy-blue, distant stare of the former second-in-command, Number One now has calm, sweet, honey-brown eyes that don’t fixate as much as they comfort Vina into security.

Vina hazards a small smile. “Perhaps our interests are more aligned than I realized.”

“Time will tell,” Number One says, and takes Vina’s hand in hers.


End file.
